


see no evil, hear no evil

by orphan_account



Series: who thought it was a good idea to room a deaf and a blind man together? [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bad Jokes, Blind Character, Blind Matt Murdock, Chaos, Clint Barton being a dumbass, Clint isn't actually an Avenger, Deaf Character, Deaf Clint Barton, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Humour, Matt Murdock is a little shit, Matt and Clint are chaos personified, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peak Dumbassery, Shenanigans, Tags Are Hard, i promise i use proper grammar i just like the aesthetic of not using caps in summaries!!!!, not movie compliant, roommate shenanigans, why are they like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: agent clint barton is tasked with finding out daredevil's real identity.his roommate, matt murdock, finds the whole ordeal positively hilarious.or,matt accidentally finds out that clint has been asked by fury to assess and profile daredeviland he finds pleasure in making it as hard as it possibly can be for him.(c1 is a prologue!)





	see no evil, hear no evil

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively titled "where's wally: daredevil edition"
> 
> note: clint is not an avenger!

 

 

 

 

Next to Matt, a phone that isn’t his begins to vibrate against the table.

 

“Clint,” he calls across the apartment.

 

There is no reply.

 

He can hear Clint changing the channels on the television but cannot hear the television itself and therefore concludes that he isn’t wearing his hearing aids right now, instead using either the subtitles or watching one of those shows that has the translator signing in the corner of the screen.

 

“Clint,” he calls again, to be sure, as he’s making his way from the kitchen to the living room.

 

He knows he’s standing in front of the television as soon as he hears Clint say, “get your fat ass out of the way, Matt.”

 

“Your phone is ringing.”

 

“Oh!”

 

He listens to the familiar sound of Clint collecting his hearing aids from the coffee table and then launching himself over the back of the couch to where his phone is vibrating on the island counter in the kitchen. “Who is it?”

 

“It’s, uh, Mr Angry Boss Man.”

 

“Yikes.”

 

“Hi, sir.”

 

Matt doesn’t mean to listen to most, if not all, of Clint’s phone calls, but when one has chemically advanced superhearing and lives in a small-ish, effectively soundproofed apartment, it’s sort of difficult _not_ to. He takes it upon himself to depart to his bedroom and finally start the vacuuming he was supposed to do earlier so as to attempt to drown it out, but he eventually finds himself tuning out the whine of the hoover and listening into their conversation anyway.

 

 _"Is your roommate_ _around?”_

 

“He can’t hear us. He’s vaccuming a couple of rooms away.”

 

 _"Good._ _I’d invite you to HQ for mission details but it isn’t anything major, nothing that will get you killed if you do your job right.”_

 

“Very ominous! Do go on.”

 

From what he understands, Clint Barton – his dumbass, deaf roommate who moves the furniture around whenever he’s angry with him – is also Agent Barton of SHIELD. Seemingly much cooler, flashier Agent Barton who never misses a shot. It was admittedly surprising to discover, but then Matt thinks about how he spends his nightlife beating up criminals in alleyways and it puts the matter in perspective.

 

He almost feels guilty for knowing so much about the life Clint thinks is secret simply because he accidentally listens to his phone calls and added together with the missing pieces. Really, he doesn’t try to, but it sort of just ends up happening anyway. He’d tell Clint he knows about it – and is perfectly chill with it, by the way – if that didn’t mean he’d have to tell him about his own secret second identity.

 

Oh, well.

 

 _"There has_ _been word of a rogue superhuman vigilante going around. Members of the public have been murmuring and it caught my eye. They reportedly frequent around Hell’s Kitchen in particular, but they’ve been seen elsewhere. I’m sure you recognise the name Daredevil.”_

 

Matt nearly turns off the vacuum upon hearing that little detail. Mr Boss Man – Nick Fury, but he can’t tell Clint he knows who he actually is - of SHIELD wants to talk about _Daredevil_ , huh?

 

“Sure do, Boss Man.”

 

 _"_ _Normally, I_ _wouldn’t pay attention to the small handful of vigilantes in New York. Most of them are harmless and benefit the community. Like Spider-Man, for one.”_

 

Ah. That’s where the Director is wrong. Matt has met Spider-Man before on numerous occasions – he may be a smart, good-hearted sort of teenager, but he’s just as powerful as he is frighteningly intelligent, and he is not to be underestimated. He’s watched that boy lift a bus full of passengers above his head before.

 

“Daredevil isn’t exactly harmless, though.”

 

 _"That’s exactly the thing. There have been reports of them… rather_ brutally _murdering so many people – bad people who usually deserve it, but they’re brutally murdering them nonetheless – and I don’t think it’s something SHIELD can ignore anymore.”_

 

“What do you want me to do?”

 

 _"I_ _need you to find them for me. Find their identity, profile their abilities. Assess how much of a threat they could be if they were to turn against the right side of the moral law. You know what to do.”_

 

That’s fair enough. Matt can’t fault him for that. He doesn’t exactly specialise in clean killings, after all.

 

“Is this a solo mission?”

 

“ _I’m asking you first since you live close to the areas they frequent the most, but if need be, I can call Agent Romanoff if you require some extra back-up. I trust that you’ll be alright on your own for now?”_

 

“I’ll be alright. I’ll update you, Sir.”

 

“ _Okay. I’ll look forward to it, Agent.”_

 

“Sure.”

 

Matt keeps on vacuuming as Clint gets off the phone so as to not seem suspicious, but his mind continues to race. Any agent with a functioning brain cell who lives with Daredevil would very quickly realise that they, in fact, live with Daredevil, but this is Clint Barton we’re talking about. This is the man who, for the first year they lived together, would hand him the shopping list he scribbled onto paper and ask him to go to the shop on his own, only realising afterwards that Matt cannot read the list anyway.

 

He’s not exactly going to make it easier for Clint. No, he’s a nice person, but he isn’t _that_ much of a nice person. He’s going to teach Clint a lesson in channelling his brainpower before he lets him get near to the right answer.

 

That is, if he’s going to let him get near to the right answer in the first place.

 

This should be entertaining.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments? comments. thank.
> 
> join my discord server here! : https://discord.gg/SgGFvDC


End file.
